I Love you too
by Miss Trysts
Summary: Miley screamed at Oliver back in senior year about her true feeling but then she runs away. When she returns what will happen? Oneshot! MoliverLackson. My first complete story I'm really happy about it!


**A/N: I always give up on a story because of either A) writers block B) the story no longer interests me or C) No reviews! So I'd appreciate it if you like this story to tell me and maybe look at some of my other stories!  
****  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana (duh)  
****  
Summanry: A Moliver/Lackson story. Takes place after 4 years after Achey Jakey Heart…the first chapter has many flashbacks to show what happened over the years. In this story, Miley and Jackson aren't related. Jackson's last name is still Stewart while Miley's is Mayhew**

**Part One:**

_Flashback  
_  
Who in the sane heck is Leslie?" Robbie Ray asked.

"A friend a really good friend." Miley answered as she admired the rose. She didn't even here her dad's next comment. She was to wrapped up in her own thoughts. The four months that Jake was gone showed her who she really liked…she was just too afraid to admit it.

_End Flashback_

Flashback

"Ya we're going out now isn't that great?" Senior Oliver said his hand grasping onto Kayliee's. 

"Oh-my-gosh!" Lilly said with a bright grin. "Now you two can double date with me and Jackson!"

Miley smiled remembering the day she finally got one of her best guy friends and best girl friend together but frowned when she saw Oliver and Kayliee's hands again."Ya that's great you two." Miley said.

"Oh Miley we'll find someone for you. Are you still going out with Dex?" Kayliee asked. Miley's eyes flashed with pain

"He was cheating on me remember?" she felt tears fall but not from Dex but from the fact Oliver had a girlfriend.

_End Flashback_

_Flashback_

"Why are you acting this way!" Oliver screamed at Miley.

"Cause I love you okay!" Miley screamed. The whole senior cafeteria turned to them. And Miley ran away from the school.

"I knew that loser loved you!" Amber screamed.

End Flashback

Miley's POV: Beachway, Florida

I left. Ran away. Only left a single note behind. For my Daddy, Jackson, Lilly, Kayliee and Oliver. If Kayliee hadn't been my second best friend since sophomore year I would've hated her for dating Oliver. But she didn't know. No one did till that day in the cafeteria. So I ran away with all the Hannah money I could get and mover to Florida. Hannah Montana called the record company and canceled her contract. I moved to a small town practically no one knew about. Beachway. I changed my name to Destiny Hope. I went to the city's university and graduated 4 years later. And I became a horse trainer with a big company. But suddenly my boss transfered me.

"Well that okay." I said. "Where is the company transferring me too."

"Sorry Destiny but its not just a city transfer they're transferring you all the way to Malibu California." her boss said.

Oliver's POV: Malibu, California

Oliver sighed sadly. Five years...that was how long he went without seeing her. He broke up with Kayliee that day. She didn't mind. They realized they weren't really in love. She realized she really did love Oliver's best friend Max. They were married now and Oliver wasn't upset at all that there was a baby on the way. He was very happy for them. He opened his mail box to see Lilly and Jackson's wedding invitation. Jackson already told Oliver he was the best man but the invitation was mainly details about it. He wished Miley was here. Why did she have to run. Why did she have to leave. He still had the note she left. It pained him just to read it. She thought of everyway to keep herself hidden. He knew she changed her name and appearance because his mom ran a worldwide search for her. He knew Hannah Montana was gone because it was annouced she canceled her contract from a private untraceable number. He had to take his younger sister to her horseback riding class today. She was getting a new teacher and the stables knew how picky with teachers she was. Destiny...was her new teachers name. Transfered from a place called Beachway, Florida which hehad never heard of. A few hours later they arrived at the stables wating to meet her new teacher.  
**  
Miley's POV: Malibu, California  
**

"Who is my next student?" I asked her new employer. "Olyssia Oken. She's a very picky student of ours and thats why we transfered you here." her eymployer said.

"Oken?" I repeated. "Yes they're coming here now." Oliver and Olyssia entered. Even though Miley dyed her hair red it had faded long ago and she looked pretty much the same just older. Olyssia screamed and ran to her.

"Miley!" she exclaimed hugging her fiercely as tears streamed down her face. "I missed you so much!" Miley and Olyssia were liked sisters.

"Miley?" Oliver whispered looked down at her.

"Um...Mr. Oken this is Destiny Hope Cyrus...Olyssia's new instuctor." the emploeyer said confused.

"Um yes we wish to speak to her alone." Oliver said. A few minutes later I was crying and Oliver held onto me. "I love you too Miley Mayhew, and you have no idea how long I searched for you too say that." I just cried harder. He loved me. "Miles don't cry. I missed you so much. So did Lilly, Jackson, and your dad. Lilly and Jackson are getting married soon."

"Is Kayliee your wife?" I asked. "Is she the maid of honor in Lilly and Jackson's wedding."

"No both of those places are meant for you." Oliver whispered. "You need to see them. They miss you so much!"

**Lilly's POV**

I was getting married in a month. To the man of my dreams. Jackson Rod Stewart. But how could I be happy today. It was the day my best friend dissappeared. She had been gone for 5 whole years. Never called. Never wrote. Never came back. I could tell Jackson was depressed today too. Miley was his best friend too after all. But I could tell Oliver loved Miley. He never stopped searching for her. I wanted Miley here. We promised each other we would graduate together, and grow up best friends, and be the maids of honor in each others weddings. We didn't graduate together. I didn't go to Senior Prom, and neither did Oliver or Kayliee. We couldn't without Miley. I was sitting on the couch in the Stewarts living room looking at an old picture of her when I looked up seeing Oliver and Olyssia coming in. Oliver was smiling brightly.

"How could you smile when you know what today is!" I spat at him.

"Because I came back." I heard a voice. A turned to see Miley. My best friend. My future sister-in-law. My maid of honor as of now.

"MILEY!" I screamed hugging her fiercely as I cried. "You came back! Your okay."

**Jackson's POV**

I woke up late. I was out with Lilly last night. My future wife. The most beautiful girl ever. I woke up to her voice. But not to her soothing voice but to her scream. I heard her scream Miley's name. Then I heard her cry 'You came back! Your okay.' I didn't care I was in my boxers and a sweatshirt, I ran downstairs. And saw my best friend. I hugged her tightly afraid to let go. When she broke apart the first thing she said to me 'I missed you' or 'I wished I came back to you sooner' it was:

"Nice boxers Jackson." I was wearing the silk blue one's Lilly got me as a joke. I laughed and hugged her.

"Miley's going to be the Maid of Honor in out wedding right Jackson?" Lilly said.

"Of course." I said with a grin.

**Part Two**  
**  
Miley's POV  
**  
"Lilly I always knew you and Jackson liked each other. And I always wanted you too to end up together. But a few years ago I never thought we would actually be! Congratulations you two. Your perfect for each other." I said and finished my speech hugging Lilly and hugging Jackson. A nice slow song came on and Lilly and Jackson headed to the dance floor with a bunch of other people. I sat down until someone tapped my shoulder. I turned.

"Miley do you want to dance with me?" Oliver asked. I nodded and her took my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me against him and I wrapped my arm around his neck.

"Ollie-ver! I wanna dance with you." It was Olyissa. Oliver smiled at Miley and picked up his sister and began dancing with her, holding her in my arms. Olyissa leaned up and whispered in his ear. "Are you gonna ask Miley to marry you?" He just smiled.

**Lilly's POV**

Lilly Stewart. Lillian Stewart. Mrs. Lillian Stewart. Mrs. Jackson Stewart. Mrs Jackson Rod Stewart. I couldn't decided which name I liked better. I smiled at Jackson as we drove in the limo back to the house to change and then to the airport. I couldn't believe we we're really going to Venice for our Honeymoon. After the long plane ride. We stayed at the hotel and drank. A lot. I woke up the next morning and screamed waking up my naked sleeping husband.

Jackson's POV

I woke up to the scream of my new wife. "Lilly what's wrong." I asked. Then I realized.

"Did you use a condom?" she screamed at me. I looked around for evidence.

"We were wasted Lilz...I dont think I did." I said softly. She went to the bathroom and locked it.

Miley's POV

It was two days after Lilly and Jackson's wedding reception. I was still at Oliver's I slept there twice now. Nothing happened the first night but then we went too far...

Oliver's POV

It was a month after Lilly and Jackson's wedding. Lilly was acting really weird ever since the honeymoon. I was hanging out with Miley when she got up for the third time in the last two hours to throw up.

"Are you sick?" I asked her. She shook her head. She picked up her phone when it rang.

"And?" she said. Miley's mouth dropped.

Lilly's POV

I knew this would happen. I had been throwing up all month. But pregnant...Jackson and I just got married. I really couldn't believe I was pregnant. I was so scared. About the baby and about Jackson. Wasn't it too soon! I called Miley as soon as I knew and she conforted me as I cried to her over the phone.

**Miley's POV**

I was so afraid when Lilly took me to the doctor. I couldn't be pregnant. Oliver and I weren't married.

"Ms. Stewart." the doctor said coming into the room. "We ran some tests and confirmed your three months pregnant."

"How am I gonna tell Oliver?" I asked Lilly. Lilly just hung up her phone.

"I told him to come over here." Lilly said.

Oliver's POV

Lilly called and said she and Miley were at the hospital and that I needed to come. I knew something was wrong with Miley. She kept throwing up. She was probably really sick. Oh my god what if she's pregnant! She would hate me. That would ruin everything. I had gotten the ring. I had planned what I was gonna say and where I was gonna take her. It needed to be special.

Lilly's POV

As Oliver came into the room Miley looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I'll leave you two to talk." I said then walked out and waited outside the room. Oliver came out a few minutes later and sat down next to me.

"I want to ask her too marry me but when should I?" Oliver asked me.

"Soon. Big Daddy Oken," I said and teased him. He just laughed.

"Three months...both of you...in two months we'll know if its a girl or boy." He said with a sigh

Jackson's POV

I cannot believe my wife, and my best friend are both pregnant. Oliver better propose to Miley soon because I dont want her having his baby and not being his wife. God its like I'm making up for all the years Miley's been gone by being an extremely overprotective friend. She and Lilly are both acting crazy. They get upset, mad, angry, and happy really easily. And Lilly wants the strangest foods. Yesterday she demanded I go out and get her some spicy chicken wings. Then when I came back she said they were too spicy and got mad at me. Then she dipped the chicken wings in peanut butter and chocolate. I know I've eaten some strange food but when she made me try it, it was disgusting. Then she got upset I didn't like her new favorite food. Oliver called me and said Miley was going through the same pregnant mood swings. Oliver said yesterday she demanded a bag of her favorite buttery popcorn, and then she dumped three bags of m&m's in it and a bag of hot cheetos. I invited them over and Lilly and Miley were only worse together.

"How much longer!" Jackson groaned.

"Its only gonna get worse boys," a familar voice said.

I looked up to see my friend Max and a very pregnant looking Kayliee in the doorway. Miley squealed. "Kay!" she said jumping up and running over. They started hugging.

"Ollie-ver your friend called me fat go talk to him." Kayliee said angrily and she sat down in a chair.

"I did not call you fat. You said you looked like a whale and I said okay." Max said in annoyance.

"Well your gaining some pounds too fatty." Kayliee said crossing her arms. Miley and Lilly giggled. "Oh my favorites!" she said when she saw the chicken in peanut butter and chocolate. "Can I have some?" Lilly nodded. "Do I look like a whale Miley?" Miley shook her head. "See Max I dont look like a whale why can't you be more sensitive!"

Max groaned. Jackson and Oliver stared wide eyed at Kayliee

"Are Miley and Lilly gonna be like that?" Jackson asked. Max nodded. "

Nooo," Jackson and I both wailed. The girls rolled their eyes

"So Kayliee," Lilly said. "Boy or girl?"

Kayliee smiled. "Both." Miley and Lilly squealed. "I'm having twins."

Jackson and I looked wide eyed at Max and started laughing. "I can't wait to see how your gonna be dude!" I said.

**Lilly's POV**

I'm so mad at Jackson! He's making me go to the doctor to see the gender of the baby when Miley and I said we would both wait!

**Oliver's POV**

I finally asked her. And she said yes! We're getting married after Miley has the baby. Lilly and Miley both agreed they weren't going to find out the gender of the baby until he or she was born. But its killing me! I really wanna no! Miley however is still thinking of names. If the baby is a girl her name will be Kalisa Lillian Oken, but if the baby is a boy his name is Alexander Rod Oken. Okay if Jackson can drag Lilly to the doctor then I can drag Miley too!

**Miley's POV**

He asked me to marry him! But he's dragging me to the doctor. But I really dont want to know the gender yet. I want it to be a surprise but he's so impatient. My back ache's so bad though and I'm worried about Kayliee. She's 10 months pregnant. Oliver came into the room yelling.

"Miley Rae Stewart get into the car right now." Oliver yelled grabbing a whole bunch of stuff.

"But Ollie my feet hurt give me a foot rub." I say. He looks at me.

"Kayliee's in labor." he says then hurries me into the car and we speed off to the hosptial.

Jackson's POV

I can't believe it. I'm going to be the father of Candriana Rae Stewart. But Miley's having twins! MY best friend is having a boy and a girl! And Kayliee just had her twins. Well at least my daughter will have lots of friends...

**Oliver's POV**

Oliver!" I heard Miley scream.

"Uh! Miley I'm sorry I can't deal with another foot rub!" Oliver said.

"You insensitive jerk!" Miley screamed. "Let me put it this way: MY WATER BROKE!" she yelled.

"Get in the car," I said. "I'll get your stuff." The phone rang. I picked it up as I got Miley's stuff and I heard Jackson's voice.

"OLIVER LILLY'S WATER BROKE HELP ME!" Jackson screamed.

"Miley's just broke do you want us to pick you up?" I asked. I heard Lilly's screaming voice and winced.

"Please!!" Jackson said. I got Miley into the car then drove to Jackson's helped him get Lilly in the car. Then I drove to the hospital as fast as I could

**Jackson's POV**

God I was freaking out! Both of them at once! They were both screaming and gasping for air. Two wheelchairs wheeled them into two seperate rooms and that was the last I saw of Oliver and Miley that afternoon. I sat with Lilly as she clutched onto my hand her nails digging into my palm.

"Jackson," she screamed. My hand hurt from her nails. I closed my eyes seeing more and more blood then I heard a wail but Lilly still moaning in pain. The doctor handed me a clean off little..boy?! What happened to my Candriana? Lilly moaned again.

"What's happening?" I screamed at the doctor. "The little boy was hiding behind the girl." one of the nurses said. Three minutes later Candriana was born and Lilly was gasping for air in pain. The cribs were set up and Candriana Rae Stewart and our baby boy Austin Travis Stewart were sleeping along with Lilly. I decided to call down to Miley's room. Oliver answered.

"Hello?" Oliver said.

"Hey Oliver its Jackson. Lilly had both of our kids! The docter said our son Austin was hiding behind Candriana. How's Miley?" I asked.

"Miley's sleeping and Alexander was born first at 9:34 PM Kalisa was born at 9:37 PM." Oliver said.

"Well at least our kids will have lots of friend. I'm gonna sleep. Night Oliver."

"Goodnight." Oliver said and we both hung up. I fell asleep on a chair next to Lilly's bed.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: I know quick ending but I wanted to end it quick. Its only a oneshot you know :) but I will be writing a story with their kids like at age 14..or something! R&R please**  
**Michaela**


End file.
